Albus Potter: Last of the Time Lords
by Proffer111
Summary: Loser Albus Potter discovers his true self. He travels through time and space out shining his Dad. Romance [Albus S. P. x Delphini R] [James S. P. x OC]. contains minor family problem issues and bashing;-).
1. A Calling

Albus Potter was once a lonely boy with unfulfilled expectations and barely any friends. After the incidents at the end of his fourth year at Hogwarts he was very confused. His dad Harry Potter had been extremely sentimental over having father-son bonding time. His mother had been caring at first but then soon went to berating Albus on using the time turner that had caused dark futures and the danger he put himself in voluntarily. The truth was that Albus hated himself for thinking this one true fact about himself; he wanted more action. Sure, it was dangerous but it felt brilliant that surge of danger that could never be achieved by a simple shot of adrenaline.

He wrote to Scorpius explaining his sudden desire for danger. Scorpius said that it was probably born out of shock. He talked to Lily and she said that nothing she could say would help and that he should ask mum and dad. He knew that his dad would never understand it was the opposite, he sought the quiet life where he was not born in to action.

"Great" Albus thought just another thing to make him the polar opposite of his perfect dad. So, he resorted to asking his mum who he knew would hate this urge but would give him the best response.

So, after rehearsing the conversation ahead of time he walked in to his mum's study and closed the door

"Mum?" said Albus timidly

"Yes, Albus I'm writing, make it quick" she said in a flustered voice. "Ever since last year I've been thinking and I realised I want to have more excitement in my life." She unexcitingly smiled at him. "well then you should join the ministry when you leave Hogwarts and aspire to be an auror like your Father." "NO! I mean no, I'm not interested in being a… a, a soldier". Harry walked by as Albus shouted this last statement.

A few weeks passed until the first of September. "Look Al... I mean Albus, I heard what you and your mother were talking about a few days ago and-". "and you shouldn't of listened but since you did I just want to say this," Albus took a deep breath "Stop trying to understand things you don't. You were born in to danger and you would have done anything for a normal life well I want a dangerous life, so don't try and understand it." With that Albus turned on his heel and jumped on to the train. Harry stood there frozen by his son's words and as the train pulled out a single tear fell down Harry's cheek.

Albus was in one of Hogwarts classrooms, it was Saturday but he had been set so much homework that he had to find some peace. He then heard a ringing in his ear, a very subtle ringing he thought must be some joke shop product but it never stopped ringing. In the end he decided to follow it. He was lead up staircases through tapestries and along corridors he asked Professor Flitwick but he said he heard nothing looking concerned at Albus. Before he could say anything else though Albus had left wanting to avoid awkward situations. It was getting louder until he was at a blank stone wall on the seventh floor. There was something familiar about this wall he just couldn't remember. Suddenly a metal door appeared and remembered this was the room of requirement. He heard his Uncle Ron talking about it. He walked in and was very underwhelmed it was a blank stone room like a Hogwarts classroom but with no desks in the centre was a large man-sized grey metal cylinder. There was also a key on a desk directly in front of him. He picked it up then walked to the cylinder with the door and a key hole. He stopped all the warnings, advice, and trouble came flooding back to him. But then he thought if it was very dangerous it wouldn't be at Hogwarts. He turned the key in the lock walked in and gasped. It was a white room with a six-sided console in the middle with buttons and levers. The room itself was covered in screens and every was in a bright white colour. (1st Doctors Tardis, it is basically a default Tardis interior and exterior). "You're the most beautiful thing I've ever seen" said Albus in awe. He felt it calling him, and he knew what it was. Like he had always known, and what confused him was he knew how to use it… sort of. Albus knew that this was the danger he wanted this is what the room made for him. He pulled the de-mat lever and flew out to see time and space.

One week had passed since Albus Potter had gone missing. Rumours had been spilling around Hogwarts to where he had gone. His best friend Scorpius was suffering the most. He had been questioned by ministry officials and Harry. They were both so worried. Harry had only one last person to turn to and he hated the fact he was asking her for help.

Harry apparated to the coast of Scotland and used one of the brooms on the side of the cliff, used for prisoners and guards. He went up to the top most cell for the most dangerous prisoner. In their, sitting in dirt and filth, was Delphini Riddle.

"Stand up prisoner!" boomed Harry. Delphini didn't move, "I said get up" she looked up. Delphini looked thin and very malnourished but still kept her beauty that she had used to get information out of whoever she wanted.

"Use my name" Harry gritted his teeth but obeyed Delphini "Delphini, I need to know; where is my son" Harry said trying not to sound weak. "oo, lost him again" she taunted. "Look, I need your help". They stared at each other for a long time. Delphini cocked her head to the left slightly. Harry shuddered under her look "Reeces, Crackenwell leave us". The extra wizard guards did as they were told "Oh you are desperate, I know where your son is what he is and how to bring him back and am the only one who knows all these things besides him now." She said in a very calm manner "Tell me" he ran to the bars looking immediately a hundred times more scared. "What would you do for me" she said in the same calm tone "I can shorten your sentence how about that" He said trying to sounding like he was speaking to a child. She chuckled "No, I want outta here" Now her voice was more maniacal. Harry thought for a long time the said. "we can transfer to house arrest but nothing else" he said with finality "Ok sounds good, take me to Hogwarts.

Delphini was standing in the entrance hall surrounded by aurors who were. Students looked at her and whispered to their friends. She turned and saw Scorpius "Oh hello my Scorpion King, how's Craig" she smirked at his stony-faced response. Delphi dropped to the floor and start to touch certain bricks of stone and finally she lifted one up and she picked from under it a key. Everybody looked confused. "I need a wand" Harry grudgingly gave her a wand but he made sure everybody else's was pointed at her. She muttered a few spells under her breath and suddenly a red London telephone box appeared with tinted windows with light shining from them, the phone box itself was quite battered but looked impressive none the less. Suddenly the door opened and a woman stepped out suddenly all wands pointed at her she had ginger hair and was wearing a large red hoodie and blue jeans

"Prof, you may want to see this she shouted back in to the box" Another person stood out. It was Albus Potter he looked the same in age but his demeanour had changed he was no longer sallow skinned, he looked cheerful curious and he wore dark tartan trousers with a white shirt, black waistcoat. He wore a green bowtie the same colour of his eyes and finally a long black travelling robe.

"Well it's back to school day." He started to laugh, a very un-Albus laugh that suited his new persona. He also had grown his jet-black hair out and it all suited him there was no doubt that Albus Severus Potter was a good-natured, good-looking person. He then saw Delphini. They looked at each other for a moment and then ran at each other and hugged. Everybody gasped. Then even more shocking they kissed each other. They then took a step back and she slapped him, "where have you been two whole weeks and no adventures you owe me" She then put her booted foot on top of him then they both smiled and laughed. The Ginger girl then stood forward to see them

"Professor, what are you doing?" she said chuckling but looking shocked. "getting re-acquainted, this is my friend Del, Bella. Bella this is my friend Del, she is the other last of the Time-Lords. But I call her The Augury like you call me The Professor"

He. Then stood up and suddenly saw as if it was the first time; the students, his aunt, and his Dad. "Bella get Del inside the Tardis. Albus then Pulled out an instrument that looked like a metal wand and pointed it at the Tardis it made a buzzing noise an then the Tardis made a subtle boom noise. "Yes professor" Bella and Delphini stood inside the Tardis and Albus was staring down his Dad.


	2. The Voiray Charm

Albus sat in the headmistress' office looking mildly bored.

"Where have you been!" Ginny shouted "the hours we've sat here embarrassed, your father has been struggling at work because of you." Albus responded with one word looking very unconcerned "travelling".

"Albus this is a very serious matter you have disappeared and now are a harbouring a fugitive" Hermione said with a stern voice. "what Del" Albus then laughed "she's not dangerous, well no more dangerous than you or I, well maybe a bit more dangerous, well maybe very dangerous but that's not the point. I know what she is capable of and who she really is and I trust her no more than I trust myself"

"well we don't trust you Albus, you won't tell us where you were, what you were doing and now you are refusing to give Delphini back." Harry said trying to keep his voice cool. "I'm placing a tracking spell on you so I know where you are and what you are doing. If you do not cooperate with us you will be placed under arrest sentenced to Azkaban. Give us Back Delphini" Albus stood up so he facing his Dad eye to eye "No" he said in a threatening voice. "then I arrest you in the name of the ministry." Albus then backed away. "About that" he then looked at Dumbledore In the eyes of his painting, winked then took out his sonic screwdriver shattered the window. "I think you're under the delusion that I'm going to come quietly, too bad" Albus said in an amused voice. "Voiray" Harry shouted it hit Albus and he was flooded with blue light, but he jumped out of the window he smashed and the blue light was gone. "BELLA OPEN ALL ENTRANCES TO THE SWIMMINING POOL" Albus shouted. Suddenly the Tardis materialized and Albus fell straight in to warm pool water. Delphini smiled at him. "we've got to talk Prof"

Albus took the towel Delphini was holding to him. "Cheers Del" Albus grunted back "So what did you do" she inquired. "Ah the usual, issued a threat, harboured a fugitive, broke a window, so you know standard Tuesday." They got back to the main control room it had changed from it's default setting. The walls were stone brick and the roundels on the wall had green light emanating from them. The floor was a black marble and the console seemed to be a steam-punk with a bit of medieval thrown in kind of style the time rotor was green and went all the way to the ceiling. Bella was waiting, leaning on one of the pillars by the console. "I watched the whole thing form the scanner." She said deviously. "What would you rate it" he said whilst tinkering with console. "6 out of 10 daleks" she stated. "That is very harsh, I jumped from one of the highest windows." He said in faked jokey outrage.

Whilst the little Tardis team was bantering. The headmistress' office had a circular view point like a pensive with a gassy blue outline and it showed whether Albus was in time and space. "What are you up to Albus" Ginny said in a whispering pleading voice

Author notes

Voiray is a spell I invented to be from French (voir-to see). So now Harry and the ministry know he will do in all his adventures.


	3. Scorpius helps

_Authors notes_

_To not confuse you this chapter is set straight after he left Hogwarts with Delphi also please tell me if she should be Delphini or Delphi. Please leave a review if you can. BTW the explanation for Albus and Delphini being a Time-Lord will be in the next chapter which won't be long :- )_

* * *

Scorpius P.O.V

I was so sick of this. Albus my best friend left me. He'd gone off, taken the person who had tried to kill us and tortured me. One thought kept on going through my mind.

"How could he do this." I felt awful, he was the only person who actually liked me, nobody wanted to be my friend, well besides Rose, who I still had a big crush on. The bullying ensued, they said that Delphini was my sister, I was so angry. I thought after the fact that it was that revealed that Delphini was Voldemort's child and I was normal, it would stop, I was so wrong. When I got down to the common room I ran straight to my dorm and lay on my bed. I looked over at Albus' bed. I wanted to cry I wasn't the same without my best friend. "Where are you Albus?" I whispered in to the night.

The next day I was walking to transfiguration with the Gryffindors when Rose came bounding up to me. "Hi Scorpius" she said happily she was smiling sweetly. My Heart skipped a beat. "Hi ro, ro, Rose." She smiled again. "So, what about this Albus thing huh." I already knew something was up. Then I remembered Albus telling me that she had tried to change him with her smile and sweet voice it would have worked but I was prepared. I had to choose between Albus or Rose. She was obviously snooping for somebody whether it was her mum of Albus' dad. Even after what Albus did to him, he would be loyal to the end. "Yeah, crazy." I responded in a quiet voice. She kept on persisting. "Did he mention anything beforehand." Oh, so she wanted to try weasel information out of me. "No." I said voice shaking with rage. She must of thought this was me breaking under pressure about knowing the truth. "are you sure, are you quite sure." That did it and I stopped dead in my tracks still shaking with rage and turned to face her. "Will you stop trying to weasel information out of me, I don't know anything, I trusted you! and it turns out all our friendship meant, was you and your relatives getting to Albus, I don't know where he is and if I did I wouldn't tell you, you old HAG" I shouted at the top of my lungs.

Everybody looked at us. Rose stood there wide-eyed and fearful after my sudden outburst and then burst in to tears and ran off. All the Gryffindors looked mutinous. "What are you looking at, she was being nosy about things that don't concern her and I told her how it was." I said in a confident outraged voice then barged past and walked to my next class.

I was sent to the headmistress' office. I was berated for bullying and I responded with Rose's tendencies to weasel out information. Then she did the most shocking thing she smiled softly and sadly.

"I know what you mean, everybody close to Albus is being questioned, but being asked by one of your classmates in secret to reveal information is despicable." I was shocked but she continued. "I do want Mr Potter back but the methods they are using is shocking. I cannot punish Miss Granger-Weasley due to the fact that there is no proof but, I must say my opinion of her has dropped substantially. I won't punish you this time, but for heavens sake Mr Malfoy keep your temper. Now go back to classes." I left shocked but happy that the headmistress was on my side and understood the predicament I was in.

I thought about the day Albus came back and ran away again. I had listened to what they were chatting about. He was travelling he said, he was called a time lord. I looked everywhere in the library. I didn't find anything. I instead looked for Albus Potter, nothing. I then looked for a man called the professor, this was hard since there was a lot of professors. It took me two months and with OWLs coming up this was really hard but I was determined. I noticed that I was being looked at by Rose. She often came to the library, but this was different, she was spying on me again. I decided to sign out books and go to the Slytherin common room. Then a week after my pretty clever idea which was fool proof I knew how desperate The Ministry and Rose were. I saw it on the boards everywhere and in the library.

Educational Decree No. 67

No Hogwarts Student is allowed to remove

Library books from The Library.

To preserve the educational artefacts

Of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

Signed

Hermione J Weasley

Minister of Magic

Oh, so they wanted to play that way. I decided to read in the library but charm the covers to text books and have parchment and quill ready to fool on-lookers and draw doodles.

1 month had passed until finally I found him in Myth or Man by Cyril Vaseshade. It said he was a hero who banished demons and brought peace with a lonely look on his face. I knew that it was Albus what was more it mentioned in the book a temple of glass and wood. I had to find him.

It only got worse, Albus potter had a Voiray charm on him which meant he was being spied on but since he was a criminal and the charm could not be lifted it had to be revealed to the Daily Prophet which meant they printed exclusives berating Albus and saying he was a mad deranged fool. I had to put this right.

I thought of a plan that would prove Albus was doing a good job. I knew Rose was sending notes but who to. I had to lure Harry to the school and then take his wand steal the Voiray information and show it to the whole school.

I forged a note using a specific charm that could mimic Rose's hand writing and decided to write it to Harry. I needed him at the school not Hermione. My plan was about to start.

I wrote this note. I owled it to Harry. I waited by the entrance hall. Then I saw him bustling up with a few ministry officials. I followed them inconspicuously and then when they were in a deserted corridor with no whispering students I whispered "Accio Harry Potter's wand." I was so surprised when it flew to my hand and nobody noticed I researched how to get the information. "Priori voiray incantatum, when then a small puff of grey blue smoke passed out of the wand I said again "Donnai information" It flew in to my wand. I tested it. It worked. I saw him smiling, shouting, leading with his two friends seeing wonders with Bella and Delphini. I was so jealous. But this wasn't the time for me to be jealous. I decided to do the right thing. I first placed it on the floor where he had walked by to make him think he had dropped it to not arouse more suspicions when he found out he was lured there by a false note

It was the Halloween feast. Now after the feat there was always entertainment so he planned to release the information to the student. The desert finished but before Professor McGonagall could give the headmistress speech I shot the viewing circle above McGonagall and she looked at it as did everyone, they saw Albus, he was tinkering on his console.

"Oo, look at this Bella, he then played a big alarm that sounded dangerous.

"What is that" She responded. "That is my theme tune, a distress call, you only get to see the real face of the universe when it's asking for its help he smiled" Albus said with a big grin on his face it was unnerving and excited at the same time. "Let's go" she said. Dhe took his hand and they left the phone box and everybody watched with rapt attention how he and Bella saved 7 people from a space station being attacked by a fleet of Sontarans. He then took them home. Then they went off to more places but I stopped the transmission after the end of Albus saving those people. I saw Rose dumbfounded and smirked. I walked back to my dorm very happy with myself and went to bed dreaming about Albus, Bella and me travelling together.


	4. Christmas Reunion

_Author's Notes_

**_Please Review I need feedback desperately _**

A few days had passed since the showing of Albus' bravery. The daily prophet was stumped as the voiray footage was shown everywhere as Scorpius made an anonymous broadcast and sent it to the ministry. The wizarding world was shocked. But since the broadcast was shared anyone could access whatever adventure Albus was doing. Most of the time it was him and his friend Bella, and sometimes Delphini or The Augury as they called her joined in. When she was not there she was doing Tardis maintenance as Albus couldn't be bothered. She berated him for this but it left them in giggles followed sometimes by awkward silences but mostly kissing.

Everybody took Albus' antics differently, they hated his relationship with Delphi, scared for his life on all of his numerous adventures. They were annoyed to admit that they were impressed on his action. His siblings took it different ways. His brother was dumbfounded but although he hated to admit it. He was very jealous of the fact Albus doing whatever he wanted. That he was funny good-looking and was getting in to trouble every day, and he really liked his friend Bella. Lily was scared for him and thought it was her fault that she didn't set Albus straight. Especially after he came to her confessing his urge for danger. Teddy thought it was cool and felt happy Albus had found love even though she was mad phyco-raving lunatic and born form the evillest villain of all time.

The daily prophet took a different approach and said he was un-hinged by The Augury even though it was obvious ever though she was a bit crazy. The last thing she would is hurt Albus or anyone close to him ever again. Scorpius was happy because he would often get a mention, and a good remark.

One day Hogwarts students were watching Albus. McGonagall said there was nothing wrong with it. This greatly annoyed the ministry but they couldn't change wand law.

Albus was tinkering around the console.

"Hey Aug" Bella said "yeah Bells" Delphi responded. "we've got to sought out The Professor, seems so down he wants to go back home but can't." She said pouring it out almost pleading. Albus was doing laps in the swimming pool. "I know what you mean when he's not focusing and moping around." She said. "He has to see Scorpius or one of his brothers or his parents." Bella said now obsessed with helping the man who had helped her with so much. "yeah I'll set us down by his house. Delphini started tinkering with controls. Albus walked in and saw her about o touch the fast return lever which materialise them back in to Hogwarts.

"NOOO!" HE shouted and shut the console down and ripped the de-materialisation lever, which caused a premature wrong Tardis sound as if it was having a tantrum. "Oh why won't you let us help you" Bella screamed stamping her foot. " because, I, DON'T, NEED, HELP." Emphasising these last few words. Delphini gave him a murderous look. "you're going to listen to me. You're going to go home, fit back in, then when I feel like I want to, I'll bring you back. I'll only do that when I know you are ready." Delphini said in a quiet voice. "How" he said looking directly at The Augury herself green to blue eyes battling . "By asking you." She said simply. "give me 10 minutes."

After 8 minutes Albus was back dressed up and a rucksack slung over one shoulder. "Ok I've set you down by your house. It has been three months since you left. I thought I'd give your family a present; you" Del said. Bella smiled at this statement. I might go home. Would you like to join since your sorta a wanted criminal" Bella asked Delphi with a hopeful look on her face. "Sure, I've always wanted to have Christmas properly." After Delphini said this, Albus looked over guiltily.

The Tardis then materialised. "we're here, it's the 15th December 2021" Del said looking at the scanner on the stone wall. Harry gulped, Bella put a hand on his shoulder "it's ok Professor we'll pick you up after new year." Bella said soothingly. "OI, my ship, my rules, I would like you to come back when I need you. Oh god here goes." Albus stood outside the phone box and stared out at his parent's house. Standing at the front was his parents, brother and sister along with his grandparents, uncles and aunts with all his cousins and Teddy and Andromeda came as well. They were all beaming with joy. Delphini stood outside kissed him quickly and said "we'll pick you up soon" "yeah, no doubt Prof" said Bella smiling at Albus' family's reactions. James then broke out of formation. "join us all three of you, you two have saved Al's life so many times I think we owe you" said James looking at Bella as he said this. "Excuse me, saved me, I save them" Albus said in outrage. "Al I'm older than you and know what I saw. You probably didn't process it on the moment." James said. Bella giggled. Albus on the other hand roared with laughter. I'm older than you James I'm a Time-Lord I age slower, I'm 92 years old." They started walking back. "you shouldn't blame yourself though, have you seen your planet. Your brain is tiny, it's the size of a pudding. Land of the pudding bra-"Albus was cut off by his Mum running over and hugging him tightly. Albus didn't hug back. "I don't hug, just a way for people to hide their faces." Ginny had tears in her eyes. Delphini trotted back to the Tardis smiling sadly at Albus. Just then Teddy came running up and grabbed her.

"No, you don't, you're having Christmas with us" Teddy smiled as he said this. Delphini then accepted and walked with Teddy and Victoire. Arthur gave her a dirty look as did Percy, but they relented from attacking her.

They all sat on the living room sofa. Everybody got chairs and looked at the three of them. Delphini interlocked fingers with Albus and looked nervously at him. He looked nervous too. He stilled turned to face his family. "Anyone for twister." Nobody said anything Albus looked around. "Blimey, suppose were going have to do the telling off first." After he said this Ginny said on the verge of tears "did you miss us, while you were travelling did you ever think about us. How do think we felt when I had no idea where you were." Albus scoffed. "I know I have a voiray charm on me." Ginny then burst in to tears and Harry held her. "Do you have any idea how long we've been on edge, when you ran away your mother was worried every day. She struggled because you ran away." shouted Harry. Albus got up and walked to the window. "I didn't run away. I ran to things, I run because we live in a universe that's growing and shrinking and destroying and creating new life and not staying the same in a Nano-second and there is so much to do and so much to see. I'm not running away from things I'm running to things before they fade. You're going to fade long before me. I stay away because every time I see you it hurts, because you're the first face this face saw, and you'll see it on to my hearts Ginevra Potter" When Albus finished this Ginny had stopped crying. They kept on talking about where Albus had been and he was often scolded for his choices.

"So," Molly said in a stern but casual voice. "when will be returning to Hogwarts." Albus looked at her. "Oh um, I'm not going to." Albus said cautiously. With all pretence thrown out of the window. "you can't you're not of age, save your travelling for when your seventeen." She snapped. "Granny with all due respect I'm older than you and am of age. I just look like I'm 14 or 15." Albus responded. For the first time Lily spoke. "what's a Time-Lord" she asked. Albus responded smiling. "it's my race, my species. It started when Scorpius, Del and I used the time turner. It exposed me to Artron radiation in a huge dosage as well as Del. It nearly killed us but it mutated us in to a species similar to us but with the same biology. I didn't work with Scorpius because it never matured as much as mine or Del's he may have a slightly longer life than the ordinary wizard but he is no Time-Lord." Albus finished saying this but then Lily asked him "does that not mean were related" Lily asked scared and sad. "Hah ha" James said "I knew we weren't related.". Lily Turned to him red with anger. "Shut up James, that's not funny, you want to think you're not relat- ". "Lily I am still your brother in blood" Albus said wisely. "think about it this way." Albus said. "If muggle money was converted in to galleons, it would be same value just different look. That's me and Del." Lily then hugged him. "please don't leave" she whispered in to Albus' chest.


	5. Scorpius returns

_Author's notes_

_A little more adulty in this edition of the story, **YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED. PLEASE REVIEW ASWELL **_

* * *

A few days had passed since Albus had come back. Everyone of Albus' extended family had left besides Teddy and Victoire. Harry had owled Draco about Albus being back and Scorpius was banging on the door a few hours afterwards with Draco.

"Al, you've got a visitor." Harry said.

"For the last time Dad, it's Alb- SCORPIUS" Albus ran at Scorpius and hugged him

"Hey mate how was time and space" Scorpius said jokingly. Albus let go of Scorpius and said "we need to talk" "I know" Scorpius responded.

After two hours of chatting to each other. They apologised explained their adventures, problems and went back to being the best of friends. Delphini walked in and Scorpius immediately pulled out his wand. "Scorpius NO!" Albus shouted. "Albus it's fine I deserve it" she said looking down "no you don't" Albus said reassuringly. "Trust me, Trust her". Scorpius just stood there and nodded subtly. "c'mon you guys" Albus said he pulled them to his side and put his arms over their shoulders. "we are the new Golden Trio"

When night fell, Harry and Ginny were in the kitchen. Delphi and Albus were walking back to his bedroom. On the other nights Albus had walked Delphini back to The Tardis. They both decided they wanted something different. Although Albus was older than his parents, he decided to ask permission for something his parents were trying to prevent. "Mum, Dad"

"Yes Albus" Ginny said plainly. "I was wondering if Del and I could sleep together in my room." She smiled. Your father and I asked the same thing with your grandparents. Albus put on a grossed face. "That's too much information.". Del on the other hand laughed at his response. "Yes dear, you can but first we need to talk to Delphini". Albus left. "We're not going to send you back to Azkaban". Delphini had guessed this was going to happen but she could not refrain her shock at this statement. "We've seen you save him and the world countless times." Ginny said. Harry took a deep breath and said "we just want know what made you change.". "Albus of course" She said as if anyone could have figured out the answer. "But what did he do?" Harry asked again. Delphini took a deep breath and said "he showed me my Dad" They gasped and she looked down. "I saw him and I still love him, but then Albus showed me the wonders and dangers of the universe. I knew from that moment that Albus would never abandon me ever." Delphini had tears in her eyes as did Ginny. "I decided to never be my Dad and wonder with Albus for a while till I knew what I want to do." Delphini walked out of the room and up the stairs.

When she got in to his room she realised it was the first time she had ever been in it. It was average. She expected the many eccentricities of The Professor to leak out. But if anything, it was bare and gloomy. Albus turned around smiling. "Cool isn't it that we get to- what's wrong." Albus said. "I'm not good enough for you, I'm the daughter of the darkest lord of all time." She said trying her upmost not to change. "No, you're not" Albus said walking over to her and looking eye to eye. "Why me!" Now she was shouting. "There are so many girls out there, why me." Albus was shocked by how she was shouting. "Was I your little turn evil to good project, Why, WH- "she was cut off by a louder shout "BECAUSE I LOVE YOU, I tried to deny it but you kept on bobbing up again and again in my mind. I, love you Delphini Riddle with everything I have." They looked over at each other and started kissing, it got more passionate, they fell on to the bed.

In the morning Albus woke up first. He was dazed and then he remembered what he had done. It only took him 92 years, but he finally lost something he was yearning to lose for a very long time.


	6. New Years

Whilst Bella was staying at the Potter's. She felt like she was intruding in the family issues. Albus and Delphini's relationship seemed wrong. She learnt about both of their heritages, she realised that it was like a Romeo and Juliet. She loved this, but somebody else caught her eye. Bella wasn't going to lie to herself about once having a crush on her dear prof. Albus set her strait on this. She did realise that he had an older brother who she thought was even more handsome. He was more defined and was definitely more built than Albus who was quite skinny. They spent a lot of time sharing their jokes and pranking everybody. She really had a big crush on James Potter and she could not deny it.s

It was New Year's Eve they were all gathered outside. Albus had put together a cosmic firework show. They invited everybody and when the fireworks started they looked at them in awe. Bella slipped her hand in to James' and they looked at each other smiled and kissed softly. Bella had kissed a lot of people in her remote English village she used to live in. James' was different though. She actually felt a connection with him. When they broke apart she couldn't help grinning James did the same. James gestured to the house. They went to his room and started snogging each other. They quickly got undressed and had 'fun' They then looked at each other. "I've made a New Years Resolution" James said "what?" "you." They then kissed again.

Two days later it was only one day to school. Albus had said goodbye to his family and hugged everyone. Albus thought all was well but he was sorely mistaken. He was walking outside back to his Tardis the whole family and Scorpius had decide to come again to see him off.

"you know Scorpius, I was stupid to deny my best friend my adventures, travel with me." Scorpius smiled at the prospect.

"Sorry Albus but I have school and although you can do anything now, I'll stay with the quiet life I'll visit sometimes though, you can't have all the fun" Scorpius replied. Albus grinned. "I'll hold you to that." Albus turned on his heel and marched back to the Tardis.

"Come on Bella, there's this really cool planet where the people have been celebrating new year for 300 years." Bella sighed and looked at Albus sadly. "Professor, I'm going to stay." Albus stopped dead in his tracks and said to her "what?" She smiled sadly "I'm going to stay with James for a bit, but this won't be the end I just want to take a break." Albus put on a neutral face. "ok it's fine." When he turned around Bella spoke up "take this" she chucked a cell phone at him. He fumbled the catch a bit but caught it in the end. "If that rings you come running ok." "gotcha. Right come along Riddle."

"I'm staying too Al" "really" Albus now looked much older his eyes strained and he looked very sad even if he had a neutral face on. "Yeah one psychopath per Tardis don't you think. I've got to answer to what I did but unlike everybody else I'll find you." She walked to Albus and slowly kissed him. He still had his neutral face on. Albus walked in the Tardis de materialised. The Professor was gone. Albus Potter was alone.


	7. Ideas

Look I love writing this fanfic but I am out of ideas. So please leave your ideas in the review section and I will make them a reality. Do you want a new companion, more relationships, more Alphini, do you want Scorpius with rose or another character? Do you want an evil Rose? Or maybe Rose as a companion? Do you want Albus to regenerate? It is all up to you.

-Proffer111


End file.
